Season 6
In September 2011, Adult Swim renewed Robot Chicken for a sixth season. Season 6 started on April 1, 2012 at 11:30PM with "The Green Knight" and ended on June 9, 2013 at 12AM with the episode, "Immortal". 56 episodes were aired, the most out of all the seasons. On August 5, 2012, with the airing of "Mauled By a Lion", the show joined Stoopid Buddy Stoodios. The first 11 episodes of season 6 are continuations from season 5, mashups of the writers' favorite movies. The rest of the episodes, the ones made by Stoopid Buddy Stoodios, are named after causes of death. The last 16 episodes of season 6 are death puns. The season The Green Knight April 1, 2012 Drag Me to Wonderland April 8, 2012 The Italian Cable Guy April 15, 2012 Constantidious April 22, 2012 Tornado Coming April 29, 2012 The Mechanic May 6, 2012 The Rite May 13, 2012 Naru-210 May 20, 2012 Slip Pants May 27, 2012 A Clockwork Red June 3, 2012 Where is He? June 10, 2012 Robot Chicken DC Comics Special July 1, 2012 Mauled By A Lion August 5, 2012 Decapitation August 12, 2012 Tied to a Six-Car Monorail on a Railroad Track August 19, 2012 Hit in the Face 3000 Times By a Baseball Bat August 26, 2012 Mentally Unstable While Doing Coke September 2, 2012 Drunk From Too Much Twine September 9, 2012 Executed By the State September 16, 2012 Crushed By A Steamroller on My 53rd Birthday September 23, 2012 Punctured Jugular September 30, 2012 Poisoned By Relatives October 7, 2012 Hurtled From A Helicopter into a Speeding Train October 14, 2012 Disemboweled by an Orphan October 21, 2012 In Bed Surrounded By Loved Ones October 28, 2012 Choked on Multi-Colored Scarves November 4, 2012 Hemlock, Gin and Juice November 11, 2012 Collateral Damage in Gang Turf War November 18, 2012 Eaten By The Stoop!d Monkey November 25, 2012 Eviscerated Post-Coital By a Six Foot Mantis December 2, 2012 Butchered in Burbank December 9, 2012 Robot Chicken's ATM Christnas Special December 16, 2012 Verminated December 23, 2012 French Fried December 30, 2012 Mercury In Uranus December 30, 2012 Papercut to Aorta January 6, 2013 Caffeine-Induced Aneurysm January 13, 2013 Eaten By Cats January 20, 2013 Botched Jewel Heist January 27, 2013 Robot Fight Accident February 3, 2013 Choked on a Bottle Cap February 10, 2013 Bomb Bino February 17, 2013 Die-Agra February 24, 2013 Succu Offed March 10, 2013 Coming & Going March 17, 2013 Coffin Nailed March 24, 2013 Greased is the Word April 1, 2013 (aired April Fool's Day at Midnight, right before a rerun of Robot Chicken episode "Disemboweled by an Orphan") Blades of Gory April 7, 2013 Boris Bititoff April 14, 2013 Rub A Dubbed Out April 21, 2013 Cock A Doodle Die April 28, 2013 Chucked Up May 5, 2013 Little Person, Big Death May 12, 2013 ReToaded May 19, 2013 Vegged Out May 26, 2013 Belly'd Up June 2, 2013 Immortal June 9, 2013 Alterate episodes: Gang Raped (Airing February 3, 2014) The Chicken is Back (Airing February 4, 2014)